Question: $5pq - 5pr + p + 6 = -q - 5$ Solve for $p$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $5pq - 5pr + p + {6} = -q - {5}$ $5pq - 5pr + p = -q - {11}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $p$ in them. $5{p}q - 5{p}r + 1{p} = -q - 11$ Factor out the $p$ ${p} \cdot \left( 5q - 5r + 1 \right) = -q - 11$ Isolate the $p$ $p \cdot \left( {5q - 5r + 1} \right) = -q - 11$ $p = \dfrac{ -q - 11 }{ {5q - 5r + 1} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $p= \dfrac{q + 11}{-5q + 5r - 1}$